This invention relates to a baby changing device, and in particular to a combination baby changing device and diaper bag.
Actually, the device of the present invention is intended to carry all of the accessories commonly associated with baby changing. Moreover, bibs, bottles and other baby feeding equipment can be carried in the device.
In general, the accessories used to change babies when visiting or travelling are carried in a large bag or case, which may or may not be compartmented. One presently available device is in the form of a parallelopipedic suitcase which converts into a small bed/change mattress for babies. The sides of the change area are defined by zippered compartments for diapers and other accessories. Such a device is both cumbersome and expensive to produce.
The object of the present invention is to do away with the disadvantages of the above described products by providing a relatively simple baby changing device, which doubles as a bag for accessories used to feed and change babies.